Field
The described technology generally relates to a touch panel and method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices such as a liquid crystal display and an organic light-emitting display, portable transmission devices, other information processing devices, and the like perform functions by using various input devices. Recently, as the input devices, many input devices including a touch sensing device have been used.
A touch sensing function is to determine contact information such as whether an object approaches or contacts a screen, a contact position thereof, and the like by sensing a change in pressure, charges, light, and the like which are applied onto the screen by the display device, when a user writes a text or draws a figure by approaching or contacting the screen with a finger or a touch pen. The display device may receive an image signal based on the contact information to display an image.
The touch sensing function may be implemented by a touch sensor. The sensor may be classified according to various types such as a resistive type, a capacitive type, an electro-magnetic resonance (EMR) type, and an optical type.
In the case of the resistive type touch sensor, two electrodes which face each other to be spaced apart from each other may contact each other by pressure due to an external object. When two electrodes contact each other, a change in voltage according to a resistance change at the contact position is recognized to determine the contact position and the like.
The capacitive type touch sensor includes a sensing capacitor configured by a sensing electrode which may transfer the sensing signal, and may determine whether there is a contact, a contact position, and the like by sensing a change in capacitance of the sensing capacitor generated when a conductor such as a finger approaches the sensor. The capacitive type touch sensor may sense the touch only when a user contacts a touch panel and requires a contact by a conductive object.
The touch panel may be included in a flexible electronic device which has been recently developed. However, due to a flexible characteristic of the flexible electronic device, it has been required that an electrode of the touch panel has also flexibility so as to prevent a defect from being generated.